Table for Two
by JustaTeenWriter
Summary: I was literally frozen because, coming onto the dance floor was a couple who I had NO interest in ever seeing again. It couldn't be though right? I mean, they didn't even live around here. No it wasn't them. But she looked up, locked eyes with me, and I saw her smile grow bigger by the second. Maybe if I pretend I didn't see her, maybe I could….. "Oh my GOSH! Justin! Melissa!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Kensi, Deeks, NCISLA or anything else in association with them. So yeah, if only I did….

I heard a quick rap on my door, and shouted for the person to come in. I heard the door creak open, and a blonde shaggy haired, blue eyed man peak from behind the door frame.

"Are you decent?" He called.

"Even if I wasn't, you'd still come in." I laughed as I rounded the corner to the front foyer of my condo.

"It was just common courtesy" He laughed along with me and stepped into the house, looking quite attractive in his tailored green shirt and light green tie, with black dress pants.

"Since when do you do common courtesy Deeks?" I questioned.

"It's a new day Kens, I've changed." He told me.

"Deeks, it's night time." I smirked.

"Well it's a new day in China or somewhere." He chuckled.

"Fair enough." I decided, as I went back into the bathroom to finish clipping up my hair, and dabbing on lip stick.

"C'mon Kens, I thought that if I came a little late, that you would at least be ready!" He called, and I heard the couch make a sound that showed that he was sitting on it.

I chose to ignore him, and instead I emerged from my bathroom and posed with a silly laugh. I saw his head slowly turn around, and he did a double take.

"What do you think?" I asked as I did a little pirouette to make my deep red dress twirl at my heels. It was a simple dress really, but I thought it was perfect for my 'date' with Deeks. Now, I know what you're thinking, since when are Deeks and I in a relationship. But we aren't really. We were joking the other day about our old case. You know the one, the Justin and Melissa uncover op. After that funny chat, we thought it would be a kick if we went out all dressed up. It's kind of nice to get all dressed up to go out with Deeks. Sometimes I swear he just thinks I'm one of the guys! It's nice to have him checking me out-within reason of course.

"Wow Kens, you do clean up well!" He nodded appreciatively.

"I know." I winked at him.

"Ready to go, Melissa?" He put his arms around my shoulders and walked us out my door.

"Deeks…" I looked up at him and lowered my lids, not in a sexual way, but in a 'back off, don't get too close' kind of way.

"I'm kidding Kensi, now come on, we're taking my car."

I tried to argue with him so he would choose my car, but he just wouldn't budge. Claiming it was 'unsafe' to drive in heels. Right, like I haven't done it before. He definitely just likes to be in charge, it's cute really, but I still like my car better.

We drove for quite a while, well it was only 45 minutes, but when you have a chatty Deeks in the drivers side, it seems like forever. We finally arrived at a cute little country club, that Deeks' buddy from the LAPD told him about. He got out the car first, and came around to my door to open it.

"Wow Deeks, such a gentleman." I rolled my eyes and took the hand he offered and got out the car. I immediately dropped his hand and we just simultaneously walked beside each other and went inside the restaurant.

It was a quaint little place, and there were mainly older couples, with a few young ones. Now if this was a real date I would have said 'like us' but as we both decided, this was a friend thing. A little friendly reminder of a funny little undercover marriage op.

"Table for two?" The blonde hostess asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Right this way." She brought us to a little booth, with big bouquet of flowers in the middle of it.

He pulled out my chair and I sat down and scooted myself in. He then took the seat across from me, but he didn't quite look at me. I mean, how could he with this massive bunch of flowers in the way. So I took them off the table and placed them beside my chair. He gave me a little smirk, and mumbled something about not being romantic. Before I could mock him, a pretty redhead with hunter green eyes, came up to our table with a smile on her face. She first looked at me, then at Deeks. Her eyes stayed on Deeks when she said,

"Hi, I'm Rhiannon, I'll be your waitress for the evening, can I start you two off with a drink?" She was completely facing Deeks, and I don't know why, but it kind of annoyed me.

Deeks ordered himself a beer, took one look at me, and ordered the same thing for me. I smiled slightly. It's nice to know he knew what I wanted.

"Great, I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised Deeks as she turned and strutted away.

"Well she seems nice." He looked at me and smiled smugly.

"Oh yeah, very courteous." I rolled my eyes and we just waited in silence as Rhiannon came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the sirloin steak with mashed potatoes." He blinked his brilliant blue eyes at her, and smiled his dashing smile.

"Wonderful, and for yourself?" She turned slowly and asked me.

"I'm sure my husband can tell you what I'd like." I snapped and stared at Deeks. He looked unfazed and ordered me the burger with fries. _How original_. I thought.

"Jheez Kensi, I didn't think that this was a date." He cocked his eyebrow to me.

"It isn't, but if this was, I wouldn't want some 20 year old waitress, hitting on my husband, now would I?" I shrugged my shoulders, and the thick strap of my dress fell slightly, revealing just the top of my nude strapless bra. Deeks leaned over the table and fixed it, without looking at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Anytime."

We sat in silence, just looking around the restaurant. It was a wooden building, with a classy, yet fun feel to it. The part where people ate, was very nice and humble, but when I looked over Deeks' shoulder, I noticed a large space with a massive DJ table. I smiled slightly, Deeks must know how much I love to dance.

"You know Kens, I'm not sure if I already told you this but, you look really pretty." He broke the silence and looked at me.

"Thanks Deeks, you look pretty good too." I smiled warmly at him.

"So what do you say, after dinner, want to hit up the dance floor?" He must of seen me eyeing it.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I chuckled softly.

I don't even know what we started to talk about, but before we knew it, our food had arrived, and we ate in silence. We finished our meals at about the same time. Rhiannon brought our cheque, and told us to have a nice night. Deeks and I fought over who would pay, he won of course, saying that his duty as a husband was to pay for dinner. We left the money on the table, popped the mints we received into our mouths, and walked to the dance floor, where many coupled were already there getting their groove on. I didn't know much of the music, but we started slowly swaying to an old country song.

"Don't worry, after 11:00, when it's mostly young couples, they start with the real music." A girl came up behind us, with her hunk of a husband, and informed us.

"Oh great, thanks!" I smiled at her.

"I'm Cassidy, and this is my fiancé Richard." She let go of Richard to shake both Deeks' and my hand.

"Hi! I'm…" I stopped dead. I could feel Deeks look at me like I was a lunatic, but something stopped me. I was literally frozen because, coming onto the dance floor was a couple who I had NO interest in ever seeing again. It couldn't be thought right? I mean, they didn't even live around here. No it wasn't them. But she looked up, locked eyes with me, and I saw her smile grow bigger by the second. Maybe if I pretend I didn't see her, maybe I could…..

"Oh my GOSH! Justin! Melissa!"

**A/N **Hi everyone! St it's been along time since I've written a story, but this idea has been squirming in my head for THE longest time. I really hope you guys like it, I'm still not sure if I do, but please let me know by reviewing! Thanks!

-Lisi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I****'****m so sorry for the late update, but I****'****ve had so much stuff to do, with school and everything, and quite frankly, I was torn between how I wanted this story to go. This chapter is sort of short, but I don****'****t really know if I know how I want to finish this. Please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy!**

"Polina! Hi!" I smile nervously.

"Oh my gosh, Brett! Brett baby, come here." She calls over her shoulder. By now Deeks has excused himself and has walked over to me.

Brett came up to both Deeks and I, kissed me on the cheek, and shook Deeks' hand.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Justin and Melissa. We thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth, after Rob and Bob were arrested." He smiled his golden smile at us. I looked up at Deeks in a panic. Many thoughts stirred in my head at once

_Should we tell them? Should we make a run for it? Should we act that we never saw them in the first place- no wait, I had already said hi to Polina. Or maybe we could__…_

"Wow, we never expected to see such a good looking couple here, did we Melissa?" Deeks side smiled at me, and gave me a look that said he had no idea what to say.

"Well we come here every once in a while, but the real question is, is what you two are doing here." Polina questioned.

"Oh well. After all of that, well, my Uncle called us and said he was coming home early. Justin here, felt a little uncomfortable, with all the press, seen as you know, the camera supposedly adds ten pounds, isn't that right babe?" I smiled sweetly at Deeks and patted his stomach.

"Well not only that, but Ken- uh Melissa, she used to be a very high end pole dancer slash bikini model, and she didn't want people to know she was here, so we decided we should head back home."

"To Alaska." I blurted before he could finish.

"Right, Alaska, and our flight leaves…"

"Tonight!"

"Right, tonight, so we uh, we'd better get going if we're going to catch our flight. It was nice seeing you again! Bye!" We both waved, turned on our heels, and rushed towards the door.

"Wait, wait! Mr. and Mrs. Manning!" Rhiannon came rushing up to us.

"Yes?" We both turned around.

"Do you need change?" She smiled up at Deeks.

"No thank you Rhianna, we don't." I snapped at her.

"Oh, well thank you, and have a nice night." She skipped over to the other waitresses, probably to inform them on how much money she had made tonight. We started to turn again, but before we could, Polina had caught up to us.

"Oh please, stay for a little while, what time does your flight leave?" She grabbed Deeks' arm and batted her perfect eyelashes at him. But before he could answer her, his phone rang.

"Just give me a moment." He said as he turned around and made his way outside. I looked back at his disappearing figure and silently prayed that I could become invisible.

"So what brings you two back to Los Angeles, if you live in Alaska?" Brett asked me.

"Oh well, you know, the beaches, and Dee- uh Justin, just loves surfing, so we decided to come back down for a couple of days." I smiled nervously.

"Oh wow, well I'm sure the beach just loves you, I mean wow, I had no idea that you modeled!" Polina smiled at me.

"Well, a girl's got to make a living somehow, am I right?" Wow, I never really realized how not funny I was until I said that. Oh man, where is Deeks?

"Well you have the perfect body, doesn't she Brett?"

"Oh yes, well you know, if you were to stay, we just got a pool put in, in our backyard, and we would have loved it if you would come over and swim."

"That's sweet Polina but-"

"Did I hear something about a pool?" Deeks came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist. I hadn't even heard him come back.

"Yes, we were just telling Melissa about our newest house installation." Brett informed him.

"Well if the offer still stands, we'd love to come over."

"But Justin, what about our flight?" I turned to him.

"My Aunt Hetty called, and said she was headed down here for a couple of days, she's hoping we could show her around." His eyes told me to believe him. Whatever he was talking about.

"Oh, well that, uh, wonderful!" I said with a plastered smile upon my face.

"Indeed it is!" Brett turned and smiled at me.

"When does she come in?" I asked Deeks.

"Tomorrow afternoon, she wants us to meet her at the airport."

"Well it seems as if y'all have some spare time, would you like to join us tonight? Friday is our CC night." Polina informed us excitedly.

"CC?" Both Deeks and I asked out loud.

"Champagne and Charades night!" Brett said, as if we should have known what it was.

"That sounds awesome!" Deeks said.

**A/N SO again, if anyone is still reading this, let me know by reviewing please!**

**-Lisi xx**


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed at the country club for about another hour, but it seemed that Polina and Brett just couldn't wait for us to join them in a good game of CC. So we all left. Due to the fact that neither Deeks, nor myself, knew how to get to Polina and Brett's house, we decided to go in separate cars. Brett insisted on going with me, but Deeks quickly declined, saying how he'd love to know how to do that knife trick, Brett displayed for them on the night they had dinner together. Brett wouldn't pass up an opportunity to talk about himself, as Deeks seemed to have known he wouldn't, so we agreed that Deeks and Brett would drive our car, and Polina and I would go in theirs.

"I'm so glad we are all reunited, you two were the only ones Brett and I talk to." Polina said as she backed up from her parking space in their blue Jaguar.

"Oh really?" I said absent minded. I really wanted to talk to Deeks about what happened on the phone.

"Mhm, but now there is a girl who just moved in a few doors down. Brett has only talked to her a few times, and I have yet to meet her. She seems nice though."

"Oh wow, hey can we turn the radio up, I just love this song!" I asked her. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I just couldn't get the conversation between Deeks and Hetty out of my head. I mean, I'm assuming it was Hetty he talked to. Was there a case involved? Well I'll have to wait an hour and a bit, until I can get Deeks alone.

Deeks came around my side of the door, and opened it up for me. I nodded and mumbled a small thank you.

"Awe, look at them Brett, I just can't get over how cute they are!" I heard Polina gush to her husband.

We were back at their house, and somehow, Brett and Deeks had still beat us, even though we left before them. We walked inside, and sat down on their dining room table, as Brett and Polina went to grab the stuff for CC.

"So, what was that phone call about, Deeks." I quickly asked, whispering.

"Hetty called." He said simply, as if it was the answer to all of the world's questions.

"Yes, and?" I pressed.

"She knew we met up with Brett and Polina, and it just so happened, a case reopened, and we need to stay with them."

"Wait, what? How did she know that..?"

"She's Hetty Kens, she knows everything." He chuckled slightly. I was still confused.

"Wait so, we needed to stay with them because…?"

"Brett has been involved with an illegal agency, and so we need to remain in cover, as Justin and Melissa, until tomorrow, when Hetty and the team calls to let us know what more is going on."

"So once again.."

"You and I are remarried? Yes." He grinned at me.

"But we don't have our wedding rings." I looked up at him, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hm, well not all married couples wear their wedding rings."

"Yes, but we were supposed to be newly weds Deeks."

"Justin. We're in cover Melissa, we need to use our names." He scooted his seat closer to mine.

"But Deeks is a nickname, isn't it?" I smirked at him, recalling his excuse, when I broke our cover after our last *shiver* encounter.

"Oh well, we'll." But he stopped talking, because Polina had come through the door.

"Which do you prefer?" She asked, holding up two bottles. We both pointed to different ones, and mentally kicked ourselves.

"Both is better, you're right. Brett? Brett are you almost ready?" She called, while rushing out the room.

"You two can do in the living room, if you wish." Brett came around the corner and told us.

(Deeks's POV)

"So, how does this work exactly?" I asked, eyeing Kensi, formt he corner of my eye.

"Okay, so we all start off with a glass of champagne, and I'm sure you know how to play charades, we play in teams, you and Melissa, myself and Polina, for every answer you get correct in the given time, you drink your glass of champagne, but for every answer you get wrong, you take a shot."

"So, whoever gets drunk first loses?" I smirked slightly, I am so going to enjoy this game.

"Well, whatever way you think of it." Polina laughed, her small chest bouncing, with every chuckle.

I saw Kensi go slightly rigid, as Polina flirted with me. I'll call her out on it later, she'll kill me, but it's worth seeing a tinge of red upon her sweet cheeks.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"We'll let you go, since you are our guests." Brett smiled at Kensi.

"Great, alright, Justin, pick a card." Kensi pushed the pile towards me.

I picked up a card, _facial hair. _Easy enough. I put my finger under my lip.

"Moustache!"

I shook my head, I traced an outline of my scruff.

"Hair?" Kensi looked at me funny, I smiled, and moved my hands in a motion that said close, but a little more.

"Facial hair!" She exclaimed happily.

"Boo ya!" I high fived her, and we shared a glass of champagne. Kensi of course, pretty much chugged it. Wow, I sure can pick them.

Brett went next, he made the weirdest actions, but Polina still guessed Lawn Mower correctly. I don't know how, and I could see that Kensi was confused too. Oh well, we were still going to beat them.

Kensi went next and put her hands in her hair, making to piggy tails. She pursed her lips like a fish.

"Fish?" I guessed.

She looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

She made her eyes big, and crossed her legs, well as best as she could in her skin tight dress.

"Doll?" She nodded her head, but I guess that wasn't the first answer.

"Rag doll!" She shook her head.

"Baby's doll!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The timer went off, and Kensi blurted out.

"Porcelain doll! Hello?" Both Brett and Polina looked at her oddly.

"Sorry, Melissa gets very competitive." I gave Kensi a hard look. She seemed to have forgotten that Melissa is a very sweet girl, who loves her husband to bits.

"Sorry." She giggled, but still pouted slightly. It was cute.

Brett passed us each a shot glass full of vodka, and we downed it within milliseconds.

It was Polina's turn to do an action, and like us, they didn't get it either. Polina laughed it off though and took her shot without sadness. We played this for about an hour, and we only lost maybe four times during that time, which was nice. I was starting to feel a little hazy because, of course, we still had to have that glass of champagne after every win. Kensi was starting to get more giggly by the second. She really shouldn't have kept chugging our champagne. We decided after a few more rounds, that the final game would be played. They explained to us that we had to bid how many shots we had to take, if we got it correct. Kensi and I picked 3, and Brett and Polina picked 6. Thank goodness Kensi and I won, so we didn't have to take 6. I really didn't feel like throwing up. I hate the feeling of being drunk. It's mostly because of my Father, but also because my best girl friend when I was young, was in an abusive relationship.

We attempted to tidy up the living room, but Polina was falling over everywhere, so we didn't get very far in the clean up.

"You, you know what we should do?" She came and hung onto my arm.

"We, we should go swimming! That would be so much fun! C'mon Melissa, we'll go get our bathing suits on. Brett, lend Justin here one of yours please." She grabbed Kensi's hand and they both skipped to the stairs, and ran up on all fours. Classy.

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm SO happy you like it! I'm updating it fast, because I don't know when I'll have time to write the next chapter for like another week. Please keep reviewing, I love all of the feedback, You're all wonderful.**

**-Lisi xx**


End file.
